The Battle for Remnant
by Banns Ole
Summary: Team RWBY leads the last offensive Battle Group in the Kingdoms Alliance. Follows the battles, hardships, and downtime moments. Rated M for Lemon and Sci-Fi violence. Pairings include Ruby/Weiss, Blake/Yang/, maybe Pyrrha/Someone, and possibly Clone/Clone.
1. Chapter 1

**So I realized that I had made a few mistakes about the world so I fixed them and reposted this. Also thanks for the favorable reaction and please tell me what you think all review are appreciated. Anyways thanks new chapter being posted soon.**

Ruby Rose stood on the bridge of her cruiser gazing into the abyss that humans and Faunus knew as space. Lost in thought she did not realize that her first mate, Velvet 34, had stepped up to the raised pedestal. "Captain….. Captain." She said in a singsong voice "Hmm… Oh hey Velvet. Are we ready to depart?" Ruby asked. "Yes Captain all preparations were completed on schedule all we wait for now is Kingdom Tower's permission to depart." The clone replied as if reciting information that Ruby should have known. To be honest she was right, but Ruby had been getting more and more reminiscent of past times of late… 'So many lost… So many tears shed for friends… All for what?' Ruby made and affirming nod and returned her gaze to space.

As she did she saw the carrier of her dear friend and lover Weiss Schnee drift past the bow view port, not long after she saw the dreadnaught of her sister, Yang Xiao Long, as well as the ever present interceptor piloted by none other than Blake Belladonna. Together they made battlegroup RWBY. The last offensive battlegroup the Kingdoms Alliance had to offer. Ruby's thoughts turned dark as she thought of the other 72 battlegroups they had once had… Now all that remained of the mighty fleet was 4 ships…. Not including the defensive battlegroups. But those had to remain behind in order to preserve the last stronghold of the Kingdoms… Remnant.

"Kingdom Tower to Crescent Rose you have permission to depart. Have your team depart from Vector 63. Good Luck out there Battlegroup RWBY." "This is Crescent Rose we copy proceeding to exit vector." Crescent Rose like all ships of the Kingdoms Alliance was named after the weapon of her Captain. Battlegroup RWBY consisted of Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica. Today they were headed on a raid in Sector 43 a minor munitions world that had been conquered by the Grim 5 years previously. Intel suggested that resistance would be minor… But intel was always wrong.

"Captain the Myrtenaster is hailing us on a private channel." The comms officer informed her. "Alright patch it through to my state room." Ruby replied. "Understood, Ma'am also if I am not overstepping my bounds I would suggest you get some rest. We won't arrive at the combat zone for another 4 hours." Ruby sighed but consented and headed to her state room.

Ruby sat at the comstation of her stateroom contemplating the conversation that would no doubt ensue when she accepted the call. Steeling herself she reached out and hit the answer button. "Hey Weiss." She said as soon as she saw her lovers face. "You look terrible Ruby. When did you last sleep?" Weiss asked a concerned look on her face. "That is exactly what a girl wants to hear from her lover when they talk to each other." Ruby said irately. "I'm sorry but you didn't answer my question; when did you last sleep?" Weiss replied. " I don't know maybe a week when did we last spend time together?" Ruby asked despondently. "R&amp;R a week and a half ago. But we get a week of R&amp;R after this mission." Weiss replied lightheartedly. Ruby's heart soared at the thought of spending more time with her lover. "Ruby…. Ruby hey look we are going to be arriving in about 3 and a half hours get some rest I'll call you when the battle is done." "Alright love you babe" Ruby replied, "Love you too get some rest"

Ruby cut the comm line and moved to her bed before dousing the light she set alarm to wake her in 3 hours. Then she doused the lights and thinking of times yet to come fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 now before you go on here is the Warning this is a combat chapter not very graphic but nonetheless scifi violence ensues. Thought you ought to know.**

Ruby awoke from her fitful sleep as the soft yet persistent tones of the alarm pulsed softly in the background. Reaching over she stopped the alarm, then she shook the sleep from her head and stood. She moved drunkenly to the mirror and stared at the reflection she saw. Was this her? What had happened to her youthful beauty? There were bags beneath her eyes and she looked drawn and haggard. Is this what she had let herself become? She needed more sleep but they were close to the combat zone. So she discarded the thoughts that did not pertain to the mission at hand then straightening her clothes she left the room.

"Captain we will be exiting warp in 5 minutes." Velvet reported as Ruby stepped onto the bridge. "Excellent as soon as we drop open a broadcast to the other ships." Ruby replied. "Understood Captain." Ruby moved forward without her usual grace and sat in the ASC. The Aural Semblance Chair was an interesting invention that had been made at the start of Remnant exploration of space. In a nutshell, by tapping into the Aura of whomever sits in the chair the chair can imbue the ship with the Semblance of the sitter when activated. But the experience was very draining. "Exiting warp in 5...4...3...2...1 dropping from warp Captain." Velvet reported. Ruby again shook the non pertinent thoughts from her psyche. "Alright open the comm channel and sound general quarters. Battlestations everyone be prepared for anything." Ruby ordered. "Understood comm channel opening now." Velvet reported. "Hey everyone. Alright so we are sitting 1 million kilometers from the objective world of Raxilon. Before we all move in Blake," Blake tilted her head inquisitively. " You will activate your cloaking systems and move in for a recce of the objective we will maintain our current position until you return or call for assistance." Ruby finished her orders and waited for replies. They all gave affirming nods and Blake's comm channel winked out. Outside the viewport Ruby saw the Gambol Shroud shimmer and fade from existence. Even though she couldn't see it she knew that it was speeding into the combat zone completely undetectable.

"How ya doing sis?" Yang asked in her usual manner though she looked a bit distressed. Probably because she was uncomfortable with the thought of the lightly armored interceptor going alone into enemy territory without the heavy dread providing support. "I'm fine Yang a bit exhausted but that's why we have stims. But seriously I'm ok can't wait for R&amp;R." She said with a bit of tired enthusiasm. "Yeah same here. What about you Weiss? You ok?" She asked of Weiss. "What kind of question is that? Of course I am ok." Weiss replied with her usual Ice Princess attitude. "Ooooh touchy." And before Weiss could make a comeback Yang cut the comms. The look on Weiss' face made Ruby giggle. Weiss glared at Ruby and cut the channel.

Blake returned soon after the conversation had ended. When the battlegroup wide comm channel opened Blake looked a bit elated. "Looks like intel is finally right for once. Low resistance a few platforms and ships. Nothing bigger than a cruiser. Should be an easy fight." Blake reported. "Alright team what are your thoughts or ideas?" Ruby asked of her team. "A micro warp into firing range would allow us to wipe out the platforms easily then focus on the ships." Yang said in a gung ho manor. "I concur but we should move Blake back into position to transmit ship locations so we can immediately out of warp open fire." Weiss said in a more reserved poised manor. "I think that's a good plan we should do it Ruby." Blake said. "Alright. The plan is a go Blake move in and begin transmitting as soon as we receive we are going to warp in. Alright team lets do it."

Ruby sat in the ASC waiting for the communique from Blake which would be arriving anytime n… "Captain communique received beginning warp." Velvet reported. The sudden start in motion threw unprepared Ruby back in her chair. She had a few moments to take in the battle map now being projected on the viewport in front of her. Blake was right there was very little resistance. She saw the platforms and picked the one that would be hers. She tapped the keys on the arm of the ASC and designated the middle platform. As soon as she had done so the world returned to normal. See the target she shouted the orders. "All forward batteries open fire on designated platform and prep a ship to ship missile." Her crew lept to comply. The ship shuddered as every forward cannon blasted their payloads at the target.

She watched as the gleaming red streaks flashed toward the target. "Missile prepared Captain." Velvet said. "Fire!" Again the Crescent Rose shuddered. as the SSM blasted away. She glanced to the left and right and saw her companion ships firing non stop towards their targets. Yang being the most offensive ship was engaging 2 platforms and the nearest Grim ship. Weiss had released her fighter contingents and had them engaging a different platform than the one the Myrtenaster was engaging. In mere moments the platforms had been annihilated. Ruby felt a rush of exhilaration that ceased when the Crescent Rose shuddered and alarms began blaring. "Report!" She demanded. "Captain 2 Grim vessels are engaging us." Velvet reported frantically. "Hard to port forward batteries open fire. Arm rocket pods A-F and fire them at the targets 50-50 split." Ruby ordered. The rockets blasted away at the targets as the canons did the same. Again the Crescent Rose shuddered as another salvo hit the shields. Suddenly the largest of the 2 ships exploded in a shower of darkness. Behind it was the Gambol Shroud. The rockets having lost their lock found another target in the other ship. With so much firepower blasting towards it the ship stood no chance.

The battle raged for a short time. Once more Yang outshined the other members of the team by engaging 5 ships at once which were all destroyed. After mopping up the remnants of the tattered resistance Battlegroup RWBY gathered in geo sync for the final phase of the op. Destruction of the munitions city. "Alright team we are proceeding with the operation. Arm SPMs and prepare to demolish that city." Ruby informed the rest of the team. After giving affirming gestures they all armed their ship to planet missiles and designated which quarter was who's to demo. Ruby watched absently as destruction rained down on the munitions city. She wasn't even aware they had finished until Velvet shook her arm. "I said we are finished Captain." Velvet said impatiently. "Oh um alright prep warp vectors. I am going to my state room, Velvet you have the helm."

Ruby walked down the corridor acknowledging the nods and compliments of the crew as they congratulated her on a job well done. Sh reached her room entered, changed, doused the lights and fell onto her bed before she had a chance to set the alarm. She fell into a sleep only those who are physically and mentally exhausted knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning contains lemon.**

"Alright so according to the battle logs the mission went off without a hitch. Not terrible surprising but nonetheless gratifying that you all returned safely. As such you all have been authorized shore leave. Which I sincerely hope you enjoy immensely. That is all. Dismissed." With that Admiral Ozpin turned from the room and walked out. Team RWBY glanced towards one another. With a whoop of excitement Yang rocketed from her chair and sprinted towards the hangers. Blake the more reserved of the couple laughed her small laugh stood and followed after Yang. Weiss stood ever poised and held her hand out to Ruby. Ruby clasped it and together they left the room.

They arrived at the hangers after a short but uninteresting walk through the largest of the ODPs. To their surprise Blake and Yang stood on the deck waiting for a drop ship to take them planetside. Even more surprising was Defensive Battlegroup JNPR standing with them they had apparently received shore leave at the same time as Team RWBY. After making their salutations they all stood waiting for a dropship to take them planetside. They didn't have to wait long for soon a drop ship was craned onto the runway. They all mounted up and sat in the seats. What ensued is worth noting. Ruby had always hated dropships but not as much as Jaune who soon grew violently ill and proceeded to vomit all over Ren and Nora. Nora in her usual off humor found the vomit floating around the interior and the vomit on herself and Ren unseemly funny. Though the humor was short lived as a droplet of vomit rocketed into her mouth which she accidentally swallowed. The look on her face was the funniest thing the group had seen in a long rest of the ride was somewhat uneventful save for the sound of vomit hitting the floor as soon as they hit gravity.

Teams RWBY and JNPR checked into the same hotel in Vale. They each took separate rooms and promised to meet the next day at the mall. Weiss and Ruby headed towards the elevators after saying their goodbyes. "This is going to be so much fun Weiss." Weiss laughed and kissed Ruby. "It's good to see you excited." They got to their floor and Ruby practically sprinted towards their door which again made Weiss laugh. Ruby shoved the keycard in and opened the door wide. She stepped inside and tossed her rucksack towards the opposite wall. Then she pounced on the walked into the room to see Ruby lounging on the bed. "I am going to take a shower." Weiss announced after closing and bolting the door. Ruby felt a rush of excitement as her lover slowly, seductively removed her clothes. Weiss shook her hair loose sending her breasts bouncing and stood completely naked before her lover. The sight of her naked breasts made Ruby feel weak in the knees. Then Weiss turned and stalked towards the bathroom door. Before she entered she tossed her head back and beckoned towards Ruby seductively. Ruby stood and after carefully placing Crescent Rose on the bedside removed her clothes. Then she stood before the mirror and gazed at her naked form. Her small but perky breasts accented the lithe form of the rest of her body. "Roooby." Weiss called through the sound of pattering water.

Ruby moved quietly towards the door and opened it. Inside stood a washbasin, a toilet, and a shower with an opaque curtain. Moving towards the back she waited till Weiss again called her name then in a fluid movement she stepped in and with one had grabbed Weiss' left breast and with the other shoved a finger into her lover's sex. Weiss gasped in surprise and pleasure as Ruby kneaded her breast and slowly rubbed her clit. Weiss turned and placed her arms around Ruby. With a kiss she guided Ruby towards the floor of the Weiss spread Ruby's legs and placed a kiss upon the sweetness there nestled. Ruby gasped as Weiss flicked her clit with her tongue. Then more forcefully Weiss proceeded to ravage Ruby's vagina with her tongue. Ruby gasped again as her lover shoved a finger into her and pumped furiously. Ruby could feel herself getting close to the edge and as Weiss shoved in two more fingers let loose her pleasure. "Weiss I'm, I'm co..." The final word was replaced by a scream of pleasure as she climaxed. Weiss smiled and lapped at the juices of her lover. Then she crouched and pulled Ruby up. Ruby realized what her lover wanted and pressed her lips against Weiss' lips and shoved her fingers into her lovers sex and with her thumb rubbed her clit. Weiss moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips with the motion of Ruby's pumping. She shudder and tensed her body then with a cry of release climaxed. Weiss collapsed panting in excitement and pleasure.

But Ruby stood and placed a hand on her hip cocking her hips to accentuate her sex and breasts. "Weiss we have a dinner date in less than an hour we don't have time to be screwing in the shower." Weiss looked absolutely bewildered, Ruby giggled and pulled her lover to her feet. "What dinner date?" Weiss asked confused. Again Ruby giggled and said "Hey I'm not going to spend the rest of the evening having sex on an empty stomach. So how about this you wash my back and I wash yours.?" Weiss shook her head, grabbed the loofah and smothered it in soap. She proceeded to wash every inch of Ruby making Ruby gasp as the loofah passed over the lips of her vagina. Then she straightened and cocked an eyebrow at Ruby. "Happy?" Ruby giggled and pulled Weiss into a hug smothering her lover with the suds covering her body. "Definitely." Weiss rolled her eyes and handed the loofah to Ruby. Ruby assisted her lover with washing then they both rinsed off the suds. They stepped out of the shower and put on the robes so kindly offered by the hotel. It had been a while since they had had sex. They walked into the room and changed in preparation for their date.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby stood at a kiosk in the mall looking at the latest edition of _Xray &amp; Vav. _While

perusing the comic at her leisure she became aware of someone watching. She glanced

around her and saw a tall man staring at her. He was about 6 and a half feet tall wearing a white pinstriped suit with a similar hat. He was blonde and well built. "Excuse me miss but it seems that you have caught me admiring you. My name is Solomen" He said in a well mannered voice. "Yes I have and may I ask why?" Ruby replied. "Well you see I was contemplating my chances of gathering the courage to ask you to grab a drink with me and what my chances were for you to say yes." He replied smoothly. She blushed and replied. "I'm sorry but I'm meeting someone." His face dropped a fraction but he quickly recovered. And with a deep bow he said. "Well forgive me for assuming. Now I will bid you adieu Red." And with that he turned on his heel and left. She stood a moment befuddled but quickly gathered her wits and headed to the coffee shop that she had said she would meet Weiss at. She saw Weiss sitting rather nobly as the chaos that was Team JNPR. Jaune had spilled coffee on Pyrrha who was saying it was fine but Jaune was apologizing profusely And Nora had discovered straws apparently. And Ren was being Ren. And Blake sat serenely as Yang made absolutely horrible puns. Ruby smiled and slid into the seat next to Weiss, who gave her a smile reserved smile. Weiss wasn't too fond of public displays.

"What will you be having miss?" The waiter asked of Ruby moments later. "Milk please." The waiter raised an eyebrow at the obscure order but nodded anyways. Ruby sat sipping her milk as she watched with amusement the scenes acting out before her. To say the least the team dynamic of JNPR was… interesting. Ruby felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Ruby felt an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She glanced around and noticed a some men gathering along the fringes of the shop. Then she saw Solomen striding towards her. "Hey Red fancy meeting you here. You know I'm almost sad." Before anyone in the shop could react the men along the fringes and Solomen himself brandished weapons. The men stepped in and closed the riot gate. "Anyone who moves dies." Solomen shouted. Then he strode towards a couple in the back of the shop. "I assume you know why I am here. Call your boss tell him to transfer this amount to this account if not well…. BOOM!" Ruby sighed and stood. "Sit down!" One of the goons said. Solomen turned "I would do it Red no wise to cross my bows." He said. "I assume this is some sort of hostage taking?" Ruby asked "Obviously" He replied. Ruby made a noncommittal sound and burst into motion trusting the others would do the same. The coffee shop was cramped, and filled with civilians so she had to be careful.

She extended Crescent Rose and spun blade extend at standing height. She made sure to hit with the blunt end so as to allow the police to handle them. Solomen took the brunt of her attack slamming into the far wall, a goon took a glancing blow and was knocked down. She turned and saw the others dispatching the other threats. She felt a sting along her side and then heard an explosive report behind her. She turned and saw Solomen staring at his weapon in disbelief. She stalked forward and kicked him in the balls. The breath left his lungs in a whoosh and he collapsed to his knees. "My… Balls." He said in a falsetto voice. "You… Are… A… Skank… Bitch…" He stood on shaky knees. She glanced down and said. "If you value your… Testicles I would go back down." He glanced to her face and seeing that she was sincere sank to his knees his hands cradling his balls. Ruby began to feel light headed and unable to maintain her posture knelt to the ground. "Ruby? Ruby?!" Weiss asked for once losing her poise. "Umm I don't feel so good Weiss." Ruby replied and with that she fell unconscious.

She awoke a short time later wearing clothes that weren't hers in a room that was foreign and a bed that was more so.. "Ruby? Are you awake?" Said a voice from beside her bed. Ruby tilted her head and saw Yang. "Where are we?" Ruby asked bewildered. "The hospital. That guy in the shot clipped you nothing fatal but the adrenaline drop along with what the docs are calling exhaustion combined to make your collapse." Yang replied matter of factly. Blake walked in shortly after Yang had finished and seeing Ruby was awake gave her a smile then moved to stand behind Yang placing a hand on her shoulder which Yang grasped appreciatively. "Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked unnerved by the absence of her lover. "She went to the bathroom not long ago she should be back soon." As if bidden by the utterance of her name Weiss stepped in. "We should go tell the doctors that Ruby is awake." Blake said at the sight of her. "Good idea." Yang replied. Together they walked out and closed the door. Weiss moved towards the bedside and sat down alongside Ruby's legs. Unable to maintain her composure she let out quiet, contained sobs. She leaned over and clasped Ruby along the midriff. Ruby held her as she continued to cry in a manner that was definitely Weiss'. Finally she regained her composure and straightened herself. "Ruby Rose if you ever scare me like that again I will kill you myself." Weiss informed her matter of factly. "Well not that it was my fault I got shot but nonetheless I swear by all that is good and just that never again will I do so." Ruby replied sarcastically. Weiss nodded as if that was the least that could be said. Again Weiss seemed that she would lose it but she was able to maintain her composure leaning in again to hug her. They sat like that for several moments until the door opened and in walked Blake, Yang, a doctor, a nurse, and a policeman. The medical professionals gave her a once over and told the policeman that he could speak to them but not for long. The policeman whose name was Marlin Winchester told them that he need their statements.

After giving their statements the officer left and the doctor returned telling them that she had visitors. After leaning out the door and making a gesture a steady stream of their fellow customers poured in offer thanks and condolences for the injuries received while acting selflessly. Though they tried to tell them that they were just helping, the customers just would not stop. "Seems they think we're heroes." Yang said. "Odd that we save their lives every time we go on a mission but people don't thank us till they see us save them." Weiss replied. "That's the way its always been for soldiers and police. And I doubt it will change anytime soon." Blake said "Bah you're just a pessimist." Yang said playfully. "She's right but it doesn't matter we know and that's all that counts." Ruby said finishing the discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again reader discretion is advised contains lemon.**

"I can't believe I almost lost my baby sister." Yang said in private to Blake as they sat in their shared hotel room. "Almost and did are two _very_ different things Yang." Blake replied sagely. "True but almost was enough to remember that we are not titans." Yang replied. Blake wrapped an arm around her lover's shoulders and pulled her towards her. "There is no point dwelling on the past Yang. What is done is just that… Done. No matter how much we wish to change it the past remains all we can do is learn from our mistakes and move on knowing that we are better for it." Blake said in that pseudo philosophical way of hers. "You need to take your mind off of this and I know just the thing." Blake said standing and striding to the bathroom grabbing a bag along the way. Yang sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ember Celica with dark thoughts swirling around like a malevolent maelstrom in her psyche. The bathroom door opened and Blake walked out in what can only be describes as… DAUM. She was wearing black lingerie, that covered only enough of the wearer to not be describes as transparent yet showed enough to light anyones libido on fire. But Yang was not in the mood for sex. "Go change I don't want to have sex." She said darkly. "But Yang I think this is the purr-fect time for sex." Blake said seductively. "Really Blake? A cat pun?" Yang asked in disbelief. "Yes now are you going to come over here and screw me or do I have to purr-suade you?" Blake asked. "I don't care do what you want." Yang replied darkly. And Blake did just that she strode over to where Yang could do nothing but look and slowly seductively began a striptease. She began with the top turning and dancing lithely slowly removing the straps from the bra. Completing the task she turned facing facing Yang and ran her hands along the length of her torso. Then after making several runs she reached the bottom again and gripping the straps of the thong slowly, teasingly drew the garment down. She turned and bent at the waist giving Yang an unfettered view of her ass as she slid the thong down her thighs and calfs. After finishing she did a little hop and tossed the thong across Yang's shoulder. Then sitting in the chair across from her she spread her legs and began to play with herself.

She started by just stimulating her clit making little sounds here and there. Now lost in the pleasure, Blake pushed one long delicate finger into her pussy. Slowly extracting it only to reinsert it again. She continued thus for a short time then she added another finger. Gaining speed she pumped furiously. By this point all of Yang's past inhibitions had flown out the window. She yanked off Ember Celica and tossed it aside, not wanting to be hindered. She grabber Blakes hand and cleaned her fingers with her mouth, inserting the fingers and sucking at the nectar surrounding them. Blake made a pleased sound and pulled the hand back making a broad sweeping gesture at herself. Yang pushed her head into the space between Blake's legs and began licking the now very wet sex before her. Blake made a pleased noise and began to rub her breasts. Yang inserted a finger and began to thrust, using her tongue to flick Blakes clit with every withdrawal of her finger. Blake could feel herself reaching her climax and as Yang inserted a second and a third finger, she reached it. She arched her back as she orgasmed into her lovers mouth. Yang accepted the juices and cleaned her lover. Blake sat for a moment allowing the mind blowing sensations to subside. As she did Yang finished her task and sat up straight. Blake looked down at her lover and made a smirk. Yang rolled her eyes and stood. Blake stood as well and yanked her back covering Yang's mouth with hers.

Yang melted into the kiss and made a small gasp as she felt her own pussy being stimulated. Blake made a little growl of frustration and pushed Yang onto the bed. She straddled her hips and began removing the clothes now preventing her from reaching her goal. Yang wanting more sat up and helped. Their combined efforts stripped Yang of clothing in moments. Blake stepped back and looked at the beauty sitting before her. Yang's breasts were perfect, as was her physique, and well just about everything. Blake placed a hand in the valley between those mounds, and pushed Yang back till she was lying down. Once again straddling her Blake began kissing her. She started with Yangs mouth and slowly began tracing kisses down the front of Yang's body stopping to nip and lick a nipple along the way. She reached Yang's sex and diverted trailing yet more kisses along the inner part of her thighs. Yang sensing that Blake was teasing her made a growl of frustration. Blake looked up and stood. Yang was bewildered but soon understood as Blake walked around the edge of the bed and crawled down over Yang. She paused along the way to plant another kiss on Yang's lips and continued on her journey south. Reaching her destination she began licking and rubbing Yang's vagina. Yang let out a soft moan tilting her head back in pleasure. Then she raised her head and began pleasure her lover. They proceeded thusly but the stakes were raised when Blake inserted three fingers and began pumping madly, twisting and curling her fingers at seemingly random intervals. Yang felt herself getting to the edge. "Blake I-I'm so c-close." Blake paused and said "Purr-fect." It would have been hilarious had Yang not gone blank. With a scream of pleasure she orgasmed. Blake squatted and turned to face her. Yang lay on her back her breast heaving. "N-Now what?" Yang asked. Blake grinned wickedly and reached over the edge of the bed. She straightened holding a dildo. "Now? Now things get interesting."

**So I lost my laptop a while back but before i did i built up a backlog of stories which I have now drained so this will be the last chapter till I get it back. Sorry folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

"R&amp;R never lasts long enough." Weiss lamented as they sat in the briefing room of the Defiance ODP. "You said it." Yang said with a piteous look towards Blake. "Well it seemed purfect to me." Blake said with a mischievous grin. Yang snorted but made no comment. Ruby listened to the light hearted banter of her team in silence. She had never liked briefings, while entertaining in their own boring monotonous way to Ruby they simply signified another attempt to stop a threat which was seemingly unstoppable. "What's taking Ozpin so long?" Asked Weiss peevishly. Yang snickered before saying "Well maybe he and Goodwitch…" "It would not bode well should Admiral Goodwitch hear that. And come to think of it it would perhaps be better to not consider my and Admiral Goodwitch's relationship in any way other than professionally. Also we have proven ourselves enough to elicit the respect to call us by our respective titles." Said Ozpin from behind them. "Attention on deck." Snapped Ruby. "Grand Admiral, sir twas only a joke. Sir." Said Yang while pointedly avoiding his eyes. "And I took it as such realizing that soldiers are prone to their little jokes. But nonetheless do keep those thoughts to yourself or if it must come out to your team." He said flatly. "Sir, yes sir."

"Good now that that tidbit is out of the way we will begin the briefing. At 0500 hours satellites in the Varcon Cluster began reading large amounts of Grim. Your mission will be to recon the enemy and provide further intel. Due to the proximity of Varcon to Remnant this is a High Priority mission. Your ships are being refueled and refitted. That should be all. Dismissed." With that he turned and left the room. "Great now he's mad." Weiss said hotly. "It was just a joke, probably a true one but still meant only as a joke… Kinda." Yang said defensively. "Be that as it may it was not necessary to mention it." Weiss replied sardonically. As Yang was replying Ruby cut in "That's enough. We have enough problems without you two at each other's throats. We have a mission. We leave in..." She glanced at her watch. "20 minutes you have 5 to put yourself _in _the right mindset after that get to your ships and start the preflights." Yang bowed sarcastically "As you say Rose Princess." Blake cuffed her on the shoulder and seeming to realize what she said**,** apologized.

Ruby sat in the ASC as her crew ran through the preflight checklist. This was one of the worst parts of a mission it was so... Dull. Yet like any good captain she sat through it acknowledging the reports of all clear with a grunt of ascent. And then it was over though it took an eternity. "This is Crescent Rose panels read all clear requesting permission to uncouple and move to Jump Point Alpha." Velvet reported into the comms. "Kingdom Tower to Crescent Rose we read All Clear permission granted." The ship bounced as the couplings unhooked. The ship gently rumbled to life as the engines began spinning up. Then they began moving at a snails crawl. Ruby suddenly felt an urge to use her Semblance. She glanced down at the arms and put her hands in the appropriate slots and as if fired from a huge cannon they shot forward. But alas it was over too soon. The comms crackled indignantly. "Negative no problems just felt the need to go a little faster." She reported dutifully. Slowly the rest of Offensive Team RWBY reached Jump Point Alpha. Then the slaved systems hooked together and they jumped.

Varcon. Once a prosperous sign that The Kindoms Alliance could successfully build a colony outside of their solar system now it stood as a monument to the price of hubris. The orbital shipyards were abandoned, the cities destroyed by the Grimm. But the oddest thing about what lay outside Ruby's veiwscreen was the lack of Grimm. Any Grimm. "Check the coordinates ensure we are actually in Varcon System." She barked towards Nav. "Comms open a line to Gambol Shroud." Ruby turned towards the comm screen and addressed Blake. "Intel got it wrong again go sub and get some reliable data for me will _ya_?" She asked. "As ordered" Blake responded and the transmission cut. Ruby stood and addressed Velvet "Inform Weiss and Yang to go to combat standby. If anything occurs I will be in my cabin." Velvet snapped a salute and turned to do as she had been bidden.

Ruby snapped awake. Something had moved in her room. Ruby kept her breath even and listened trying to discover what had awoke her. She heard a bump followed by a muffled curse. Reaching for Crescent Rose she leapt from the bed toward the intruder. And ran face first into a brilliant white wall. "Cool it Ruby its just me. Just Weiss." Ruby crumpled onto her bed rubbing her sore face. "Sorry." Weiss mumbled, "I was trying not to wake you." Ruby nodded. "I assume by your lack of response you nodded cause ya know, still dark in here and if your cabins anything like mine it is only activated by voice command." "Reach your hand left to my desk there should be a lambent orb there." Ruby heard some rustling in that general direction followed by an exultation and an explosion of soft yellow light. "Why aren't you on your ship?" Ruby asked. "Velvet has been hailing you for 3 hours and when you didn't answer she sent SHIPSEC to check on you only to find you had sealed your door and had deleted Velvet and added myself to the biometrics." Weiss replied patiently. "Oh." Ruby said quietly. Weiss moved to the bed and sat down." What's up?" She asked. "Nothing." Ruby answered. "You sure cause it looks like you somebody just kicked your puppy. And I know just how to fix it." She sat the lambent orb on the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt. Ruby reached out to stop her. "Please just hold me?" She begged Weiss. Weiss looked at her then leaving her breasts half uncovered laid herself down and motioned towards the spot next to herself. Ruby lay down resting her head on Weiss' shoulder. They laid there for some time before Weiss spoke. "Something is the matter. What is it?" Ruby reflected for a moment before replying. "I can't help shake a feeling." Weiss shifted before replying "What type?" Ruby didn't really want to play the pronoun game at this moment so instead of replying with the usual answer said "Like something bad is about to happen." Weiss pouted a moment her pleasure lost and replied. "That's odd. Any particular type of bad or just the 'I've got a bad feeling about this bad'?" Ruby thought about it and said, "I don't know. Neither. Both. One or the other." "I see" Weiss replied clearly meaning otherwise. Ruby felt Weiss' chest rise in preparation for saying something else when a klaxon began wailing. She leapt up and grabbed the comm. "Report!" The comm crackled and spewed out "Realspace distortion and lots of them." Ruby glanced over her shoulder at Weiss who had stood and hurried her buttons back into position. "Can you make it back to the Myrtenaster?" Weiss moved towards the door as she replied "Yeah took a Star Spryte over. Should make it back before the Grimm manifest." Ruby felt a gnawing in her gut but dismissed it. "Good be safe." Weiss nodded and sprinted through the open door.

"Now hear this men, man your battlestations. The intercom blared as Ruby dashed towards the bridge. The blast doors opened as the ship jolted from another impact. "Report!" She demanded as she dropped into the ASC. "Ma'am 82 Grimm vessels attacking the battle group mostly Dreads but there are a few frigates and blast boats mixed in." Velvet reported brushing some hair from her eyes "Status on the rest of the group?" Ruby asked "The Ember Celica has taken a serious beating but Captain Yang used her ASC and is now in front of the group while we get organized. Gambol Shroud has been making heavy hitting surgical strikes on the enemies fringes also using her ASC to make the enemy fire on whatever ship is giving the Ember Celica the most trouble. Velvet 82 has ordered the Myrtaster to deploy their fighters and move into a volleying position." Ruby's heart hit her stomach "Where is Weiss?!" She demanded losing her control. "Her Star Spryte was hit in the Grimm's first volley just a lucky shot but it tore through the shields and disabled the ship." Velvet reported "That doesn't answer my question. Where is Weiss?!" She screamed the last words. "Captain Weiss is in her medbay being tended to by the physicians. Ma'am if you cannot control yourself I will take command of the ship under Article 176 of Military Code of Conduct." Velvet stated. Ruby was taken aback Article 176 stated that in the event of a captains breakdown the current Velvet unit would take charge till a new captain could be appointed. Was she having a breakdown? She shook the thought away. "I am in control. Stand down and relay my orders." Velvet nodded and turned towards the rest of the bridge. Ruby looked at her tax screen. Just as reported 92 Grimm ships were highlighted on the screen. 92? She glanced up and saw more Realspace distortions open. There were more coming? Sure enough just as she finished the thought 8 more appeared. "Target all dreads fire 4 SSM's apiece then arm all missile pods. All foreword batteries open fire on Ember Celica's most annoying gnats. Divert power from the rear quadrants and put them into our bow shields." The bridge leapt to do as she had bidden. The ship rumbled as hundreds of purple middle trails blasted toward the targets. She sat in the ASC and waited until finally like distant suns the missiles found their targets. She glanced at the tac screens and widened her eyes in shock. "Velvet my screens have malfunctioned what are the status of the enemy ships?" Velvet turned slowly "Ma'am reporting all missiles have found their targets no kills." Before she could reply the Comm station jingled "Ma'am Ember Celica on the horn." Ruby nodded and her sisters battered face appeared. "Pretty fireworks but these ships are stronger than others we have fought. No kills and they keep coming. Ruby glance up and saw she was right. There were now hundreds of ships. Ruby knew that this battle was lost but she hesitated for a moment staring at the distortions. They all seemed to be moving towards one point. Then in a brilliant flash of light they became one distortion and from its depths slid a monster. Near 3 kilometers thick and gods only know how long the ship came forth inexorably. She saw Yang's face drop in disbelief. Ruby pressed the battle group wide comms system. "This is Captain Ruby Rose ordering all ships flee in all haste towards Remnant." All the Velvets on all the ships began voiced their displeasure but were silenced when Blake cut in. "These guys are going to Remnant we need to get there first to give the Defense Force time to prepare. Ruby nodded and continued. "Break formation now Crescent Rose will harry from the rear." The comms cut as each captain began running.


End file.
